Goodbye
by EasytooPlease
Summary: Bella is a bad girl with a rough home life, can someone change her? characters are not mine, lyrics used are not mine either
1. Intro to Bella

_**Lyrics ARE NOT MINE they are Katrina DeBarge's. I love the song, neither are mine. The characters are not mine.**_

BPOV

"I gotta say it twice don't I?"

"I don't want you to! I get it but why?"

"Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
because you don't know how to act  
and you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone

I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...... Sing!  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye

Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
on the passenger side  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone

I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye

hey hey, hey hey hey  
goodbye

I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it.... sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye

goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye. You get it now?" I asked Robby. His face was in shock and I was standing in my red and black checkered tube top and short ripped daisy dukes with my hand on my hip.

"Why though?" he asked me and I snorted.

"Seriously? You really gonna ask me that?"

"I just did."

"Lemme see if this refreshes you memories, MY 16th birthday, MY best friend, Missy. Remember now?"

"That's your reason? Seriously? You need to get a life Bella."

That was the last straw. I lunged at him and punched him in the face.

"Who needs to get a life now? Not me because I just knocked out a 250lbs. football player. Talk to ya later Robby." I walked away to my midnight blue corvette and drove away, leaving him there.

Next Day

"Bells, where were you last night?" Charlie asked me. He hated how I dressed and acted. He sometimes calls me a slut.

"Who wants to know?" I said and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

When I got to school, everyone ran over to see my car. They all were around it and I couldn't get out.

"Move out of the way!" I shouted and they all moved. I stepped out and the guys whistled.

"Hey sweetie, look over here." One guy shouted and I just turned my back and walked away.

I walked into the school room and was the center of attention, which I kinda like. Who doesn't like a bad-ass girl?

"Miss. Swan, would you come up here and give us our speech of your choice?" my teacher asked. I never really cared about his name, who really cares you know?

"Yeah, I guess." I walked up to the front of the class and watched the guys' eyes bug out and one girl cried.

"Your speech please?"

"Oh yeah, uhh…. Don't kill polar bears, your kids would want to see one?"

The guys clapped and whistled and a particular one caught my eye.

"Swan, outside, now."

I stepped outside and the teacher followed.

"What do you want?" I asked. He didn't reply so I walked away to my car, and I stopped cold when I heard footsteps behind me.

_**How is it? Tell me please**_

_**Love ya'll**_

_**3 **_


	2. Whats goin on?

EPOV

I was trying to be as quiet as she was when she walked. I made too much noise in the street apparently and she stopped cold, slowly turning around.

She wore a black shirt, with a dark blue vest over it. The black shirt wasn't long though, it was SHORT. For her pants, they were only as long as a quarter of her thigh. I was surprised the school even let her come that way.

"What do you want?" She asked one hand on her hip, the other in a fist at her side.

"I just wanted to ask you something that okay?" I asked, and she relaxed.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Do you want to go out with me?" Her face flushed with color but that quickly faded.

"Um… can I have some time to think about it?"

"Anything you want."

"Okay here is my number. Call me sometime, do you need a ride?"

"No I am going to stay here."

"Do what you want. See ya." When she spun around, her brown-ish, black-ish hair whipped my face and when she walked, I couldn't look away.

I heard the engine rev and walked back to class knowing I had her hooked.

BPOV

It was just time until Charlie got home to get me. He would've heard of what happened, he's gonna be mad.

I heard the front door slam and jumped up to lock my door.

"Bella! You better come down here right now! Or you're going to be one sorry whore!"

"What do you want?"

"Come down here, you'll see." That usually meant bad news.

I opened my window and jumped out.

I ran to the garage to get my car and drove away before Charlie could even blink. All I could think about was safety, but I lived with an abusive cop for heaven's sake! Who could I tell?

I drove back to school and saw someone waiting at the entrance. I got out and saw Robby.

"That punch hurt Bella."

"It was supposed to, no you wouldn't know, you were knocked out."

"I want you back Bells."

"You always want what you can't have. Dontcha? "

"That's the fun part of my life." He started walking towards me with his fists up, so I put mine up.

"You wanna fight me again?"

"It has to be fair; you got a lucky shot last time."

"Leave her alone man." Another boy told him.

"Who are you?" Robby was clueless.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend, problem?"

"You are one sad slut you know that Bella?!"

"Better than being knocked out by a girl isn't it?" I said and I kicked him down and started punching him again. Edward had to pull me off of him.

"Bella, chill out he isn't worth it!" He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Have fun losers, Edward, she's a user and abuser. I hate her with all my heart."

"She looks intense, for you I mean." Edward said with a smirk, and to add effect he asked me something and I nodded.

Edward kissed me for real and kept it goin until Robby left. When he did, I smiled.

"What do you say now Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes and fool, you better not be kissin no otha girls okay?" He nodded and kissed me again.

"I promise babe let's get to class."

We walked to class, hand-in-hand, leaving people staring and girls crying when I walked by them.

All, I knew was, Edward loved me and we were perfect for each other.

He knew that just as well as I did.


	3. Everyone Loves A Bad Girl

RPOV

The chick beat me up again! What do I not have that Edward does? It won't last anyways, he's calm, and she is a fireball of misery.

"Man, what happened to you?" Emmett asked. He knew Bella knocked me out last night; he was first to find out, first to spread the news, first to laugh at me.

"Bella did."

"Wow, she's a tough lil thang."

"Yeah, her new boyfriend is too."

"Oh, dang she is a total rebounder."

"Shut up you idiot. She is going to dump him, go to someone else, they will tell her about me, and then ill have her back." I said and started to think about it.

"Now who's the idiot? She hates you man, what are ya gonna do?"

"I don't know…" Car headlights came on and I knew who it was immediately.

"Dude, she's here." Emmett said and he hid behind a tree. Emmett never liked Bella.

The extremely dark blue corvette drove up and screeched to a stop in front of me. I was scared, but I wasn't gonna show it.

I heard the door slam, twice. Apparently, she got a new posse.

"You Robby?" The smallest one said.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"Shut up Robby, that's my line." Bella said, she was up front, she was dressed how she was today, and the rest were in school uniform.

"Well, now you know, I'm Robby."

"That's good, fool were here to talk to you stop shaking like a lil girl." The tall blonde said. I just noticed all the girls were smoking hot.

"That's Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Jessica. They have something to say to ya. Listen as close as you can." Bella said and she moved to the back, her stance giving off all the signs of attitude, misery, and pain.

"Fool, leave Bella alone, she's as over you as the world can be." Rosalie said to me and I was right in front of them now.

"Get outta here! Now, I'm the big boss of the area, so leave now!" I told them and they all busted out laughing.

"Mhmm, you da boss all right." Bella shouted, and they all went back to her car.

They all piled in, and Bella revved the engine. Then she came straight for me and screeched to a halt again.

Her head popped out the window and she said, "Next time, you won't be so lucky.", and she drove away with her girls.

I fell on the ground and waited for Emmett and when he came out, we went to plot our revenge.


	4. Not Expected At All

BPOV

"Great job girls! He almost crapped himself I think, but we scared him to death." I said to Angela, Jessica, and Alice. I had already dropped off Rosalie.

"Thanks, Bella where are we going now?" Angela asked.

"I don't know somewhere." I replied and pulled over.

I sat there in idle for a minute getting my head together.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…" I had no idea who asked that, and no idea how to find out.

I put the car back in drive and got onto the freeway to go back home.

I got my phone out and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice ringing bells.

"Hey, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella. What's up?"

"Can we come over for a minute?"

"Yeah, my parents aren't home…yeah come on over."

"Thanks ill be there soon."

I heard the dial tone and sped up, passing tons of cars on my way. I tried to pass a semi and it sped up, causing me to be in the middle lane, a dangerous place to be.

"Bella, what are you doing?!" Jessica asked me, she was becoming frantic in the backseat.

I finally switched into a lane and blacked out, before I blacked out, I heard a crunch and screaming.

EPOV

I have called and called but Bella won't answer, that's not like her…

I drove to the hospital to tell Carlisle and fell to the ground when I entered.

Oh god Bella what have you done?

CPOV

I saw Edward enter and see me treating Bella, he fell to the ground. God tonight was going to be very interesting.

Bella's car was totaled by some red jeep that drove away afterwards. She had mild injuries, unlike her unlucky friends.

Jessica was sadly killed head on. Alice had some broken bones, like Bella. As for, Angela, we haven't found her yet.

"Is she gonna be okay Dad?" I turned around to see Edward back on his feet.

"I don't know, she bled a lot, she broke her wrists, and right leg. Same with Alice, except for left leg is what she broke." I told him.

"What about Jess and Angie?"

"Jessica was…killed. We haven't found Angela yet."

"Can I stay with Bella?"

"Yes."

I left the room to let him talk to Bella; he was the only one who could comfort her.


	5. Revalationskinda

EPOV

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked her and I held her hand waiting for a response.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked me, he had just run into the room.

"I don't know, she isn't talking, and she is asleep."

"That's my baby, what happened?"

"She got into a car crash, Sheriff Charlie; she's going to come out of it."

He, being the smart and wise one, sat down in a chair outside of the room.

"Bella…are you gonna wake up soon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Oh my god! Charlie come here!"

"My Dad is here?" She mumbled, out of breath.

"Bella, you alive?" He asked her timidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All I wanna do is get out of here and see Jess, Angie, and Alice."

"Um…Bella, about Jessica and Angela, that might not be possible." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her brown eyes extinguishing the flame she has, and making her vulnerable.

"Jessica was killed head on, and Angela has not been found yet." I told her and she didn't make a sound, but the tears rolled down her face, the fire was coming back and if Charlie knew her like I did, she would rip the IVs out herself just to see her friends.

She didn't though; she just lay there and cried. Rosalie came later, she was glad she hadn't gone on the trip to whatever his name was.

"Bella, hey you awake?" She asked her

"Mmm?" was all she said and she started to cry again. It was amazing to see this girl who beat up a man twice her size cry; I had the urge to myself.

"Bella, don't cry shh. Please don't cry baby shh." She looked at me for help and I sauntered over and hugged her as well.

Charlie had left by this time and I had enough time to hold her hand and give her a quick kiss before I left. Rosalie, of course, stayed.

Carlisle was sad to see me pained like this but told me she would be admitted out tomorrow, which was a relief.

"Carlisle, is anything going to be wrong with her?" I asked, he smiled and shook his head so I just waited for sunrise, impatiently.


	6. Baby You Don't Know At All

BPOV

Apparently, someone hates me up there. They found Angela two weeks after the accident, she was barely alive, and I don't know how she still is. I can't visit her, her parents won't let me. They act like I meant to loose her, they act like I was _trying _to kill someone, but it was just as hard on me as it was on them.

The news about Angela was that she was going to live, just with major effects. Oh whoever crashed into me is going to get it and I know exactly who it was.

I left the hospital and drove as fast as I could to "the hangout" he would be there, he deserves what is coming. The whole thing.

Edward called.

"Bella, where are you? What are you doing?"

"I am setting things strait with the person who crashed us. He is going to get the beat down." I said, my eyes slightly tearing up. The guy knew what he was doing; it was awful that he thought of it.

"No Bella come back here! You can't do that!" He shouted into the phone and I hung up, he called again but I only answered to say this: "You don't control me! You didn't have friends DIE Edward so just leave me alone!"

That moment, I found him. Tears running down my cheeks, I still walked to him, he saw me and smiled.

"So Robby, you think you can just kill and get by with it?" I shouted, my newly healed arms and legs throbbing with pain but I still continued forward.

"Why, what are you talking about, Bella-dear?" he told me, now his face was in mine, my face in his.

My fists were already curled up but his eyes held the truth, the snickering one in the back was Emmett. So I could beat both of them up, yeah that was fine by me.

"Come here you, I'm sorry." I said, pulling his hair back and giving him an uppercut to the bottom jaw.

"Oh, sorry did you actually believe me?" I said, moving towards Emmett, he froze and then ran to my car; he couldn't start it in time though.

"Bella, please, don't do this." I heard Edward's voice say.

"I have to, he killed my friend!"

That's when the punching began; my fists' cuts got cuts.

Robby was knocked out and when I finally got through with Emmett, I couldn't tell if there was a pulse or not.

Edward finally got a hold on me and he held tight, it hurt but he held me back long enough to calm down.

"Bella breathe please…shh." Okay, I was calm, but someone was walking towards us, he was really tan and buff. He had long black hair and glistening white teeth…if I wasn't with Edward, he'd be in trouble.

"Hey, is there a problem Bella?" He knew me…weird but awesome.

"No, none at all. I'm sorry…what's your name?"

"I'm so sorry I am Jacob, we used to play together all the time when we were little, and you were with my sisters a lot though." I remembered him, he was my best friend then I left with to go back home and I never came back, until now.

I suddenly realized the biggest thing of all, I have always liked him…


	7. Pain, Without Love

JPOV

My name is Jacob, the girl I like barely knows me and she has a boyfriend, yep I'm talking bout Bella.

I love her attitude, the outfits, and the tough girl inside just screams for a guy like me, tough, and hot.

BPOV

Jacob is awesome, joker; I'm still depressed about the whole Angela thing, but who knows?

I was in the car, listening to the radio and a song came on that made me cry like a baby. I'll be fine though, gotta toughen up. My image is dying already; I don't want to be known as the weak girl. I want to be the girl everyone is afraid to question.

When I got home, Charlie was there, not looking happy. My clothes were on the floor, suitcases everywhere; all with my name on them.

"You're leaving Bella; I don't care where you go just get out of here. I don't want you, either does you're Mother or anyone else you are related too, you're useless. And," he stopped, choked up probably because I knew what was coming, "I don't love you anymore Isabella Marie Swan, all of your stuff isn't packed yet, you have two hours."

I cried, more like broke down and ran to my room, it was completely empty. I ran over to my bathroom and my makeup was sprawled everywhere, I immediately started to pick it up, thinking this was a dream, trying to wake up.

I never did.

I had all my stuff in bags and in my car, and Edward's. (My car didn't have enough room)

"Dad, are you sure? You don't love me?" I asked him, Edward watching me cry, mascara running.

"Go away now Bella, and I'm sure." That made me stop crying, I realized this wasn't worth it.

"Okay, but don't come running back to me when you've changed your mind, Charlie Swan." I said, got in my car and sped away, leaving my own father behind, but the catch was…..

I didn't give a damn


	8. Bella Is Back

EPOV

It's difficult watching a man give up his daughter, willingly.

Bella was living with us now; she was accepted here, no matter how she dressed or talked or anything.

When we got there, she got out and leaned on her car, waiting for me obviously.

"Come here Edward." She said, smiling.

I had no idea what was going on, so I walked forward, best choice ever!

"What do you need Bella?"

She then kissed me, for a long time, and that was it. She got her stuff and walked into the house.

Bella's back.

BPOV

I walked confidently into his house; I passed Alice and Rosalie and Jasper, but no Emmett. I eventually found Carlisle and Esme, in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm Bella, where's my room?" I asked them, they stared, their mouths dropped. And all I did was smile.

"Bella, oh, I see you just met Bella Carlisle, Esme."

"Yes… Edward may I speak to you for a minute?" Carlisle asked him and he nodded.

Esme just stood, amazed. I just stood, waiting for something to happen.

EPOV

"Are you out of your freaking mind!? Edward! Answer me now!"

"Carlisle, I am not she just had two friends die, her Mother Father and everyone else she knows reject her, because of the way she is. But I love her, and she loves me and yes she dresses and acts inappropriate so you just gotta bear with it."

"Okay, I trust you here, there are NO drug uses with her are there?"

"None whatsoever, she does have some rules."

"Okay, she can stay with you, since you care for her so much."

"Thanks Carlisle, she might get testy but she'll be fine, trust me.

BPOV

Finally, somewhere to lie down and someone who wants me.

I fell backwards onto the bed and I bounced right back up, laughing.

"It is fun, even better to sleep on." Edward told me and I ran to his bathroom to get dressed for bed, when I came out I swear I saw him drool.

I was wearing a see-through nightgown though. It was black and lacy…

"Come here you." Edward said and pulled me onto the bed with him; I laughed and crawled my way out of his…muscular grip.

"Nice try, but remember I can take you down boy." I said and we wrestled, playfully.

As soon as we were out of breath, I gave him a small kiss and rolled of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me and I just laughed.

I walked out the door, knowing he would follow. I walked outside into the meadow by the pond, he showed up five minutes later.

"Bella, why are we out here?" He asked and I kept walking over to a blanket with a basket on it.

"Well, I set this up earlier, when it was really sunny and not sunset. The area has no animals whatsoever so there is no danger."

"What's going on in that head of yours?" It took him a minute to get it.

"Oh Bella are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded, the nightgown waving softly, the wind blowing my hair around.

"Come here Edward." I said and I lay down on the blanket.

He walked over timidly, and I opened the basket.

"It's a snack, dinner thing I guess. I set it up all by myself and I made the food, and it's really good." I said, picking up some fruit.

He finally sat down and ate with me, we talked and kissed and talked and stuff…

"Bella, what was your intention of this whole thing?" He asked me and I smiled a coy smile.

"It would be kinda like a date I guess." I looked at him with his shirt off of him and on me, god am I happy I got cold.

"Oh well it was marvelous." He said.

I got up, kissed him and fell asleep right there, with him next to me.


	9. Midnight Makes A Change

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of light footsteps in the grass. I looked around and saw a little Coyote walking around us.

I stood up and crouched down again, beckoning it to me. It came and let me pet it a hug it and touch its head and everything.

"Edward, look." I whispered.

"Oh my god that's really cool Bella, how'd you do it?"

"I just tried." I said the Coyote liked me; it was never going to hurt me.

"So…" He droned on, not knowing what to say to his so called "tough girl" petting and loving a tough animal.

"I'm keeping her you know, her name is Midnight." I rambled on.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"You usually wouldn't give a damn about animals."

"This one is a fighter though, fights for her food, her keep, her damned life. I'm this animal Edward."

"Okay…" He looked at me as though I were crazy.

I let midnight go free and got up and walked to the house, leaving Edward and everything where it was. I knew he'd pick up everything, I never did anything, get used to it babe. I thought this with a smile and as I walked into the house, Esme looked me straight in the eyes and snickered.

"Bella… Come here please." Edward's voice beckoned.

"Why?"

"Because I need to… give you something." I swear, I might've run full speed down that hallway to him.

I ran into him, he knew it was coming, and he caught me and hugged me. This was going to be an extremely fun stay.


End file.
